Would You Love A Monsterman
by KM of the FMALB
Summary: Ville Valo is a bit different than others, he can change his form and thirsts for human blood. Bam Margera is just another human who doesn’t believe in the world of the supernatural. Worlds collide and Bam must choose: Death or immortality.
1. Write your name on my skin with kisses

Would You Love A Monsterman

By Mamestubu No Kowasu Mono

Obligatory Disclaimer: Sadly enough it's illegal to own another human being. Having said that I hope you realize that I do not own anybody.

Story Summary: Ville Valo is a bit different than others, he can change his form and thirsts for human blood. Bam Margera is just another human who doesn't believe in the world of the supernatural. What happens when their worlds collide and Bam must choose between immortality and death? Supernatural/Friendship/Romance Set after Dark Light was released.

Warnings: If you dislike the idea of Ville being and incubus and seducing Bam in any way, I am sorry. You could try to look past it and read on if you wish, but please don't flame me for it.

Thanks: Thank you Serahsurii for supporting me, and Steven for keeping on my back about working on it. I owe so much to the two of you!

Dear Reader,

I decided it would be best if I re-wrote WYLAM because it didn't make any sense and I felt I owed more to the people who used there time to read my story and didn't get anything out of it. I am sorry if I wasted your time with reading the other version. Hopefully you will enjoy this much better.

Happy readings,

Mamestubu no Kowasu Mono

Chapter 1: Write your name on my skin with kisses

Part 1: Ville Valo

Blues, greens, browns, reds, and oranges flew by me in a blur as I ran. Even if the objects weren't clear the colors are what really caught my attention anyway. They were beautiful in every way, just as they should be. I believe all colors should be this brilliant and pure, too bad others don't agree. On the other hand, they might just not notice the small things in life like the colors of the trees or flowers. Leave it to a human to not notice anything, even if it's right in front of there face.

The dense forest I ran through was familiar enough but I still had to be careful. One mistake and I could be shot at, not something to be taken lightly. Not that it would kill me but I would be forced to change forms back to human and reveal to the world what I really am. I can't afford to let anyone know. But today I decide to be a little less careful than usual and just let myself run for the thrill and not trying to sniff out people that might be coming my way, my small way of celebrating.

Dark Light was out and selling well, the tour was done and I am free from the strain of it all. Don't get me wrong or anything I love being on tour, listening to the crowd singing with me, enjoying my fifteen minutes, and having the adrenalin rush that comes with it. But like all good things for a while it has to come to an end. I hate being on the road for a long time and not knowing when I'll be able to be somewhere familiar. On top of that, it's extremely tiring. I could use a little break. I should take a little vacation, nothing big like going to Hawaii and sitting on a beach drinking fruity drinks out of coconuts or anything, but maybe I'll give Bam a call. I'm sure he wouldn't reject if I asked if I could stay for a while… I smirked to myself at that thought.

As soon as I reached a small lake, I stopped. The sky was turning from blue to pink, my cue to return home. I turned my form from wolf to hawk and took flight.

Part 2: Castle Bam

Tap, tap, tap. The rain fell lightly against Bam Margera's bedroom window but he didn't notice. He was too far asleep. As the rain continue to fall, Bam continued to sleep soundly.

_The woods behind Bam's house seemed thicker than what he remembered they were, but that's not what was bothering him. He was waiting for something, he didn't know what he was waiting for but he knew it was coming, and he knew he wanted it to come._

"_Bammie," a familiar voice said softly from behind him. It was the voice of an angel. His angel. It was the voice of Ville Valo. Eagerly Bam turned to face the older man, barely able to keep the excitement away. "You came."_

_Ville was not looking at Bam but up at the sky. A full moon hung low in the sky, and that is what held Ville's attention. Bam wasn't sure how to answer that so he kept quiet hoping Ville would speak again._

"_That was very foolish of you Bam, doing what I told you and coming with me into the woods." Ville said, turning his green eyes from the moon to Bam's face. _

"_But you asked me to be here." Bam said, confused._

"_But that makes you even more of a fool, to trust me like that." Ville shook his head sadly, as if he expected more of Bam._

"_What are you talking about?" Bam asked. He didn't like being confused and Ville wasn't making any sense._

"_I could lead you to your death and you would come willing. You would do anything I asked you to…" Ville closed the space between the two of them and pinned Bam up against a tree that Bam didn't realize had been that close before. "If I asked you to surrender your life to me, you would do it, wouldn't you Bammie?"_

_Bam couldn't think right. Ville was so close, and his breath was warm against his cheek. Ville's voice was velvet in Bam's ears and that's when Bam realized that he would. He would give his life to Ville and be grateful. "Yes I would." Bam said, looking at Ville's perfect face._

"_I thought so." It was only a whisper, but that was all Bam needed. He didn't even feel it when Ville's teeth pierced his skin…_

Bam awoke with a start. Half because of the dream and half because Brandon DiCamillo and Raab Himself decided to wake him up with water guns.

"Gah!" Bam cried out, blocking his face from attack with his hand. Raab and DiCo could only laugh at Bam's failed attempt to stay dry. "Get out of here you fuck asses!" Bam growled but Raab and DiCo only laughed harder at their friend.

Soon the water runs out and the two run out of the room leaving a soaking wet Bam irritated and confused. Irritated that they had woken him up with water and confused about his dream.

What could it mean? "_I could lead you to your death and you would come willing." _Bam wouldn't willingly die if there was anything he could do about it. So what could it mean? There was nothing he would like more than to go back to sleep and have the dream come back but thanks to Raab and DiCo soaking his sheets and mattress all the way through making going back to sleep impossible.

"Well, God damn it," Bam mumbled to himself as he wrestled his way out of the maze that was his bedding. It was times like this Bam regretted asking his friends to live with him. Too bad he hated living alone…

Groggily, Bam made his way downstairs to the Pirate Bar where Ryan Dunn was already sitting, smoking. Bam wasn't in a very good mood, and it make anything better when there was no more cheerios left.

"Way to go Dunn." Bam said throwing the box, "eat all of my fucking cheerios why don't you." He glared at his friend who just took another drag off of his cigarette. Ryan didn't say anything, it was best to leave Bam alone when he was in this kind of mood.

Irritated, Bam picked up his cell phone off the table and opened it, checking his text messages. There were a few from Knoxville, a few from Glomb, and one form Steve-O. Nothing important. He checked his voice mail and only found one from Ville.

"Hey, Bam-Bam. I just thought I would call and tell you I'm on my way to your new place. It was going to be a surprise but I decided against it. I should be landing in Philadelphia some time tomorrow afternoon. Call me when you get a chance."

Bam closed his phone and leaned up against the counter. Ville was coming over at some point today. Bam grinned before opening his phone again and dialing the most familiar number he knew other his own.

"Hello?" The velvety voice asked on the other end of the conversation.

"Hey, Willa." Bam said, smiling. "I got your message."

"Well, its about time, Bammie. I left it awhile ago." He laughed lightly.

"Well, as I have no choice in the matter, what time should I expect you to be here?"

"Well, I'm in New York right now, waiting for the next flight that will take me to Philadelphia if that tells you anything." Ville said before yawning.

"Well you couldn't have picked a better time to come. Ape's birthday is in, like, two days." Bam said, fidgeting with the hem of his boxers.

"Lucky me." Ville replied, laughing again.

"Could you do a small acoustic concert for her?" Bam asked off-handedly.

"Sure, Bam-Bam. You know how much I love performing."

"Exhalent."

"Bam I have to go. Security check."

"All right then. Call me when you get to Philly, I'll pick you up."

"Okay. See you then."

Bam hung up but all of the irritated emotions he had earlier disappeared. They were replace with a happy warm feeling. He couldn't wait to see his friend.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon inched by. The most interesting part of the day had been watching Rake Yahn chasing DiCo and Raab throughout the house for waking him up with the water guns. But after a long day Bam finally got the call he was waiting for, and he was out on the road on his way to Philadelphia.

Part 4: Ville Valo

I sat in the car with Bam, Turbonegro playing softly from the CD player. He wasn't saying much but he was smiling a lot. That was I liked about Bam, all of the silences didn't have to be filled. We could just enjoy each other's company. I was having a bit of trouble focusing on not sinking my teeth in Bam's shoulder.

"So, how long are you going to be visiting?" Bam asked he looked away from the road at me for a brief moment.

"I'm not sure," I said shrugging. "A while?"

Bam just grinned and didn't press it any further. Obviously I made him happy.

In what seemed no time we were at Castle Bam. It certainly did look like a castle, and the dark look of it just screamed Bam. It was perfect for him. We got out of the car and walked up for a closer look. The door had a mural of unicorns painted on it. I shot Bam a questioning look. He laughed and just said that unicorns were kick ass. The front room was a purple color with a large poster of me. I was flattered to be completely honest.

"Come on," Bam said heading towards a set of stairs that led downstairs. "Lets go to the Pirate Bar."

The Pirate Bar was a cozy little place that just screamed Bam. As I looked around, Bam put a cold beer in my hand. "Thanks darling," I said smiling at him. He flashed a smile in return and sat at the bar as he opened his beer. I fallowed his example and sat beside him but just held the bottle. I couldn't drink it just yet, I had to get used to the scent of Bam once again. I couldn't risk taking a bit out him, that wouldn't be a smart move on my part.

We sat together, Bam and I, talking about things to do while I was here. Mostly Bam tried to persuade me to learn how to skateboard but I put my foot down on that. I would hat to see what would happen to him if my fans found out Bammie was the reason my pretty face was all scratched up. No, I'd save him from being mauled by aggressive young girls. Although some part of me wondered if that's what he was looking forward to…

At about ten thirty or so, Bam decided he should go to sleep. I couldn't really blame him for being a bit sleepy after his wake up this morning. I fallowed him upstairs and he told me I had the dark green room next to the bathroom. He winked as He walked into the bedroom on the other side of the bathroom. I smiled to myself before going back downstairs to get the rest of my things out of the trunk of his Lamborghini. I couldn't forget about all of my clothes and things of that nature.

While I was outside I could smell the animals in the wood. I could hear there blood calling to me, singing a beautiful tune that I couldn't ignore. Not thinking I turned form to hawk and flew over the wood in search of my prey.

I found what I was looking for. A buck. His blood sang as he blissfully ate grass, not worried that he was about to become my late dinner. Landing in a nearby tree, I changed form once again to a wolf and pounced taking the buck with me.

As my mouth was filled with the sweet blood the hunger from earlier began to fade. And all but too soon the deer was dry and I had to leave it for other animals to take care of. I ran back to Bam's car and grabbed the bags and ran back inside hoping Bam didn't check my room to see if I was there or not.

As I carried the bags upstairs, I could hear Bam toss and turn on his bed. He was having trouble sleeping. Tossing the bags on my bed I crept back to Bam's room and opened the door slightly.

"Bammie? Are you alright, love?" I asked softly as if I didn't know he was wide awake.

"Yeah," he replied turning over onto his back. "I just can't sleep."

"Do you need some help? I could sing you to sleep if you'd like." I offered opening the door a bit more.

"That'd be great, Willa." Bam said, smiling.

I walked into his room and pulled back the covers and got in bed with him. He snuggled up close to me and I stroked his hair and began to softly sing.

"Love's the funeral of hearts and an ode for cruelty. When angels cry blood on flowers of evil in bloom. The funeral of hearts and a plea for mercy when love is a gun separating me from you."

Part 5: Castle Bam

Ville stayed with Bam all night, singing to make sure Bam slept well. But when Ville heard Ape downstairs in the kitchen he got out of bed and silently slipped out of the room and downstairs.

"Good morning Ape." Ville said brightly as if he had the best night's sleep of his life. "Good morning Ville," Ape said giving the Finn a hug. "How are you feeling? I bet you didn't get much sleep last night. Singing to Bam all night."

"He wasn't sleeping well," Ville said blushing slightly. "I thought I should help."

Ape gave him a questioning look. "So you sang all night?"

"I didn't want him to wake up." Ville said, giving a small smile. "Besides, I did practically nothing but sleep for the past two days. I had too much energy to sleep."

Ape shook her head, a smile on her lips before going back to making breakfast.

Bam was asleep upstairs, hardly noticing Ville was gone. He had another odd dream though.

_Once again he was in the wood, the sky was dark and grey clouds blocked the moon from sight. But he knew there was a full moon out._

_Like before, he could feel Ville behind him. He could feel his eyes on his back. Turning around he found nothing but trees. He didn't understand what was going on._

"_Bammie," Ville's voice said in his ear. "Why did you let me inside your house? Its bad enough you welcome me into your dreams, but your home as well? Do you have a death wish?" The voice was nothing but a whisper and it sent a shiver down Bam's spine._

"_Are you telling me that because you're here I'm going to die?" The skateboarder asked, his voice shaking. _

"_Things do happen…" The voice trailed off and like before, Bam could feel the sharp teeth piercing his skin. But this time was unlike the last, this time he felt nothing but pain._

Bam awoke with sweat poring down his back. The dream had felt so real…Bam shook his head as if to get the voice out of his head. Getting out of bed, Bam cast a quick glance out the window to find the sky grey and threatening rain. Bam opened the window, hoping to air out the room from the stench of sweat and the heat. A cool breeze entered the room with the fresh scent of rain. Inhaling deeply, Bam stretched before leaving his room, wearing nothing but his comfy pants.

Rolling down the stairs, as it was the fastest way of getting down them, he was disappointed not to find Ville sitting in the living room playing pool and listening to Bam's Jukebox. Deciding that he must be down in the Pirate Bar, Bam ran downstairs to meet the fragrance of Pancake-Cake.

"Why didn't anybody bother telling me you were fucking making Pancake-Cake?" Bam demanded as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He wasn't expecting to find Ville and Ape at the bar cutting bananas and making fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Good morning Bammie," Ville said, smiling up at Bam. "I've decided to pass down my knowledge of Pancake-Cake to Ape so she can make it for you. I know how much you like it and I bet you don't like waiting for months before you get more." Ville winked and that reminded Bam of his dream. He half-expected fangs to be glistening.

"Awesome," Bam said smiling broadly.

After stuffing himself with Pancake-Cake, Bam made his way upstairs to the living room to play some pool, fallowed closely by Ville.

"Bammie, you wouldn't mind if I disappeared for a bit would you? I need a shower." Ville said, making a face for the effect.

"Sure, Ville. I'll be here playing pool." Bam said grabbing a pool stick. Ville ran up the stairs and soon he heard the shower.

Bam used the time while Ville was away to attempt to figure out what was going on. Why was he having all of these nightmares about Ville? What was his mind trying to tell him? That Ville was bad for him? That he would be the death of him? That he was secretly a sadist? He didn't understand, and he couldn't ask Ville what he thought because he might think that Bam was trying to get with him and fly back to Finland… No he had to keep this to himself.

But what if he did want to be with Ville? What if he didn't want Ville to go back to Finland? What if that was what his dreams were trying to tell him? That he wanted to be bound to Ville for eternity? That would explain the vampirism… That had to be it. He wanted to be with the Finn.

Bam blushed furiously as he realized what he really wanted… and he felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. But that only brought up another question. What if Ville didn't want to be with him? What if Ville only viewed Bam as a friend and nothing more? He blushed harder at that thought.

"Bammie? Are you alright?" Ville asked, returning from his shower. Bam looked yp at the staircase where Ville was descending. There was no use denying it now. Bam was helplessly in love with the Finnish Rock God and there was nothing he could do about it. Great.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bam said as he watched the angel descending down to him, guitar in hand.

Part 6: Ville Valo

I sat on the couch, playing with different chords on the guitar and not really doing anything productive while Bam played pool. Things were quiet and the air was full of tension. It was killing me not knowing what Bam was thinking but I had promised not to play with his mind. But it was too tempting… I wanted to know what was making him so uneasy.

Ape came upstairs and grabbed her keys off the mantle of the fireplace. "I'll see you after work." She said and left, leaving Bam and I alone. Well, as alone as you can be with people asleep upstairs that is. And as if reading my thoughts Bam got a bit more tense.

"Are you alright, Bammie? Your not acting like yourself." I said, hoping he would tell me so I didn't have to cheat and read his thoughts.

"I'm fine, Willa. Just thinking about things Knoxville told me a few days ago. He wants to make another Jackass movie." He said, not bothering to look at me.

He was lying to me.

Its none of my business but I was starting to worry a bit. What could make Bam, who is always so calm and ready for anything, so nervous? I was just itching to find out but I made a promise to myself to not look and I'll be damned if I break it. Cursing myself, I went back to playing with the chords.

After about one in the afternoon Ryan Dunn cam walking slowly down the stairs, his head cradled in his hands. I watched him coming downstairs, and out of boredom played the funeral march on the guitar.

"Very funny," Ryan grumbled crankily. I grinned and Bam laughed. Ryan scowled in return causing Bam to laugh harder. I chuckled and turned the Funeral March into The Funeral Song from The Rasmus. Ryan didn't seem to get it, nor did he get it when I chuckled again. He only shot me a dirty look.

"Come on Dunn," Bam said, laughing, "don't be a dick." I chuckled at that as well.

"You didn't spend all night partying and all morning listening to DiCo and some random broad he picked up last night."

"Thank God." Bam said before shooting the eight ball into to the right side pocket. Ryan gave me another dark look as if to say his hang over is my fault.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked brightly as I stopped playing.

"So you came, did you?" He said, bitterly.

"I usually come when I say I am, don't I?" I asked.

Ryan didn't say anything but gave me another dirty look.

Its not exactly a secret that Ryan doesn't like me, it's obvious in the way he looks as me and when he talks to me. Personally I think he's jealous of me, but I won't know unless I took a look into his mind. It's a shame I made that promise, I'd love to know all of the dark secrets of Ryan Dunn.

"So, where did you go last night?" Bam asked setting up another game.

"I wanted to go to Jimmy's but Raab and DiCo wanted to go to Hooters." He grimaced.

"Why are you so against Hooters?" I asked, confused. Usually men come back from Hooters with there tongues hanging out of their mouths and drooling slightly.

"Because there aren't men offering him a lap dance instead of women," Bam said simply.

"Shut up Bam. If there would be anyone complaining about something like that it would be you." Ryan snapped.

"Hey, if I need a lap dance I'll ask Ville. He's prettier than most of the broads at the strip clubs. That plus he's a lot cleaner than they are." Bam shrugged before making his first shot.

Ryan made a gagging noise and pretended to throw up.

I blew him a kiss.

"Hey now," Bam interrupted. "Those are mine!"

Ryan gagged again.

Part 7: Castle Bam

As more people woke up the rain began to fall once more and Bam was tired of wandering around the house. "I want to skate damn it!" Bam complained.

"Don't you have a half pipe upstairs?" I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I want to go outside." Bam looked longingly out the nearest window.

"Well, I'm sorry to report that I can't help you." I said putting a t-shirt on.

We were in Bam's room talking, as Bam got dressed. The nearest window was open letting the rain in but he claimed he didn't want the window closed, he liked the smell of the rain.

"Well," Ville said after a moment of silence, "you have two options then, darling." He nodded to himself and held up his palms in front of him. "Stay inside and skateboard, or go outside and play in the rain." He raised and lowered his hands as if they were scales weighing his options.

"Hmmm," Bam said, dawning a jacket. "I'm not sure."

"Unless you have some plan of somehow going out and skating in the rain without hurting yourself."

Bam stared out the window while he thought. "I want to go outside."

Bam and Ville walked out the back door and walked towards the woods. Bam in the lead and neither of them saying anything. They were enjoying the rain and the scent of the woods.

"For the past two nights I had dreams about the woods." Bam said as they walked between the trees. "You were in them. But you were different." He ran his hand over a tree a he passed it. "You had fangs, and you bit me. The first time I didn't feel it. All I felt was this blissful sense of peace. But the second time hurt worse than when I broke my ribs."

"So I was a vampire?" Ville asked softly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Bam laughed.

"Are you telling me that you don't believe in vampires?' Ville asked softly.

"Of course not. Do you?"

"Finland has it's legends…" He stopped, a look of concentration passed over his face.

"So if I told you I was I was a vampire, would you believe me?"

"What?" Bam asked, stopping also.

"Would you?"

"No."

A small smile crossed the Finn's face. "What if I did bite you? What if your dreams came true? Then what?"

Bam didn't say anything.

Ville took a step, filling most of the gap between them and ran a long finger down Bam's juggler vain. Bam quivered under his touch. In one fluid movement Ville grabbed Bam and pulled him into a tight embrace before pressing his lips to the vain.

A/N: So that's the first chapter. A little cliff hanger to draw you back for chapter two.

I know that traditionally the point of view stays in one point of view but this is needed and you'll see why in later chapters.

Inspiration for this chapter is from the song Someone Special by Poets of the Fall. I have posted the link to the song on my profile.


	2. Hellbound to the darkness

Would You Love A Monsterman

By: EdwradsPsychoStalker

Chapter 2: Hell bound to the Darkness Cursed by the Moon

Part 1: Ville Valo

Bam and I walked out the back door towards the woods. I fallowed Bam in silence as we made our escape from the evil glair from Dunn.

The scent of the wood made my senses tingle. The musk of the trees, the sweet blood singing from the hiding animals, the perfumed scent of the rain; all of this called to me and my instincts told me to run. To hunt. To be free. But I was with Bam and I couldn't allow him to know what I was.

Bam seemed lost in his own thoughts. But spoke in a matter of seconds. "For the past two nights I had dreams about the woods. You were in them, but you were different." He ran a hand over the bark of a tree as he passed it. "You had fangs, and you bit me. The first time I didn't feel it. All I felt was this blissful sense of peace." A soft smile made its way across his face, as if recalling a fond memory. "But the second time hurt worse than the time I broke my ribs." The smile turned into a grimace.

My heart beat was frantic. How could he know? A dream? Was his instincts telling him what I was? Was there some part of him that already knew but refused to believe it? I tried hard to keep my voice even. "So I was a vampire?"

Bam let out a laugh. "Yeah I guess so." He turned to look at me, a sad smile on his face.

"Are you telling me that you don't believe in vampires?" I asked. In some ways it was a blessing he didn't believe in my kind, but at the same time it hurt to know that he didn't believe in what I was. Bam was one of my closest friends, he deserved to know the truth, even if he didn't believe it.

"Of course not." Bam said, looking at me with an odd look on his face. "Do you?"

I thought about how I should word this without telling him in an obvious way. "Finland has its legends…" I stopped. Perhaps it would be best if I just told him. I shook my head dismissively and smiled softly. Seductively. "So, if I told you I was a vampire, would you believe me?"

"What?" Bam asked, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Would you?" I asked stopping a foot or two behind him.

"No." Bam said without thinking about it. He turned to face me.

"What if I bit you? What if your dreams came true? Then what?

Bam was quiet. He didn't know how to answer me.

I took a step towards him, filling most of the space between us. Reaching out, I ran a finger down Bam's juggler vain. He quivered in a way that didn't feel like fear, but in a way that seemed like he liked it. I grabbed Bam by the collar and pulled him into my embrace. Gently I pressed my lips to Bam's soft throat.

It was so tempting to just bite him and let my mouth be filled with his blood. It sung to me promisingly. I didn't bite him but he did let out a gasp. A beautiful sound to be sure, but that just made it all the more difficult as his blood began to rush under my lips. Sighing, I pulled away from him with a small smile on my face.

The expression on Bam's face was excited. He lightly touched where I had kissed him, a far away look on his face.

"Are you alright darling?" I asked, the smile broadening slightly.

"What did you do?" Bam asked, letting out the breath he had been holding, making him breathless.

"I kissed you." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing. In which it was.

"Why?" Bam asked, dropping his hand.

"Because I wanted to." I said, winking.

Bam said nothing, but turned slightly pink.

Part 2: Bam

Where Ville kissed me tingled. It wasn't unpleasant feeling. On the contrary, it felt good. How many times this morning had imagined Ville kissing me? Sure it wasn't the same thing, but it felt nice all the same.

The rain continued to fall and Ville was soaked, but the effect looked wonderful. I could feel this pull towards him. The urge to touch him. To make sure this wasn't a dream. To make sure he was real and not a figment of my imagination. Slowly I reached out and touched his cheek. He was real. This couldn't be a dream, could it?

I was still in Ville's arms, it felt nice as well. Warm and intimate as the cool water slid down my back. I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Are you alright, Bammie?" Ville asked, his voice soft with a note in it that sounded like amusement.

"Mmmhmm." I replied happily.

"Your soaked."

"So are you."

"Good point."

"Can we just stay here like this for a moment longer?" I asked him.

"Anything you want, love." He said and brushed the damp hair out of my eyes.

Ville and I were in my room like this morning, I was soaking wet and looking for something dry to wear. Ville was already dressed and was setting on my bed cross-legged, watching me comb through my closet.

"You are so picky," Ville commented as I flipped through the t-shirts.

"I like to look good," I said, smiling at him.

"Even if your not leaving your house?" Ville asked, adjusting his weight slightly.

"Fine, I'll walk around in my boxers if that will make you feel better."

"Wouldn't want Dunn to be jealous." He murmured.

I settled on just wearing a pair of my comfy pants. Ville was right, I wasn't going anywhere today. There was no point in getting all dressed up if I was just going to lounge around all day.

As I changed, Ville made this big show about not looking at me by covering his eyes with his fingers, a smile on his face. He peaked through two of his fingers but seeing I caught him covered his eyes again but giggling as he did it.

"Aw, you don't want to see me?" I asked crawling on the bed beside him and also sitting Indian style.

"I don't want to see your no-nos." Ville said, in a high pitched voice that was supposed to sound like a child's.

"You keep telling yourself that and one day you just might believe it. But I know the truth." I said, knowingly.

Ville looked at me with skeptical eyes. "And you are sure of that?"

"Yep."

He shook his head slightly, looking away from me and out the window.

The sky was turning a dark purple and large clouds were the only remainder of the afternoon Ville and I had spent out in the rain. It had stopped for the most part and Ville took a deep breath of the rain scented air.

Part 3: Ville

After Bam had fallen asleep, I couldn't help it, I ran out of the house and into the woods. I felt someone's eyes on my back but I hoped they wouldn't bother coming out to see what was going on. I would be long gone by time they got to the wood.

After being sure they wouldn't see me changing shape, I changed to the form of a hawk. The extra strength in the eyes was what I would need to find an animal in this dense area. If I was lucky, I could find another deer… or I could wait until later and just enjoy the feeling of flight…

The moon hung low in the sky, full and surrounded by clouds, and for the first time since coming to America, I felt peaceful.

According to Legend, my bloodline of the vampire race came from a small town in Eastern Europe in the 19th century called Bohemia, not Transylvania. And for some reason, the moon reminds me of that. About how we are outcastes from mortal society because they are afraid of us. How we are supposed to be only in the darkness…

Landing in a tree, I changed forms once again though this time back to my human form. Sitting in the tree branches I thought about my race. About how the darkness calls us all to her, and about how no matter how I look at it, I am a child of the night. Not quite immortal and not quite mortal, I'm stuck somewhere in the middle. And I thought about Bam. About how sweet he is and how much I ached for him to be with me in this crazy world I live in.

After thinking for a while, I decided it was time to go back to Castle Bam. I ran to him in wolf form.

Bam was fussing in his sleep again. Not bothering to wake him up, I crawled in beside him and stroking his hair, I began to sing again.

"I'm drained but aching for more, and the devil inside is reading the words of the saddest poem to be engraved on the stone on my grave. I'd kill to share your pain and sell my soul for you just to say: I dream what your dreaming and feel what your feeling. Loves the shadow on the wall with the face of God."

Bam's Dream

_I was standing in my bathroom, looking in the mirror. My face was pale and my cheeks were hollow, I looked dead._

"_Bammie," Ville's voice said, and looking around I found the door closed and no one in the room with me even though it sounded as if he was whispering in my ear. "You are one of us now. You belong to me." Then the room was filled with evil laughter_

Ville's POV

When Bam awoke, he was covered in sweat. I was in the middle of From Dusk Till Dawn by The 69 Eyes when all of a sudden he was breathing heavily and looking everywhere.

"Shhh, love. You are fine, just shaken up." I said softly, stroking his sweat drenched hair in attempt to sooth him. Bam looked up at me, his blue eyes scared and untrusting. Sighing I just continued to sing, although more to myself than to him.

After realizing that he was awake and that it had been just a dream Bam sat up in bed and buried his face in his hands. "I had another dream about you." He said, although it was muffled by his hands.

"Did you?" I asked calmly, hiding the worry.

"Yeah, you were telling me I was one of you, whatever that means, and I was dead looking."

I nodded slowly, trying not to show how concerned I was. This was all because I was here, I knew it. "If your having troubles sleeping," I said, trying to keep my voice even and looking straight ahead, "because I am haunting your dreams, maybe I should leave."

Bam looked as if I slapped him. "No! You can't leave! I never get to see you!" He said, his voice rising an octave.

I said nothing.

"Damn it, Valo! You are not going to fucking leave because I am having fucking nightmares!" He said angrily.

"Well, its not like I really want to leave, especially on Ape's birthday…"

Bam said nothing but gave me a strange look. I couldn't exactly identify all of the expressions he had entangled together but I found hurt, betrayal, and helplessness. What I wouldn't give to just take a peek into his mind… it was a shame it was too risky. I couldn't slip up and mention something he never wanted me to know.

"What?" I asked, sounding stupid

"Are you saying that you are only staying for Apes birthday?" He asked, obviously appalled by the thought.

I said nothing and went back to staring out the window. It wasn't just the fact that it would be rude to skip out on Ape's birthday after promising her a special concert, but there were a few things about my past that I don't want Bam to know. Things that still hurt to think about; about why I love running so much, about where the heart tattoo on my wrist really came from… about so many things. Things that Bam should never have to know about.

"Fucking answer me Valo!" Bam shouted, shoving me roughly in the shoulder.

"Not really. But I can't tell you the other reasons yet. In time I will, but not yet." I said heavily.

Bam was quiet for a moment before wrapping an arm around me and giving me a quick hug. "I'm sorry." He whispered in my hair.

Later That Night

As Bam fell asleep I crawled out from under him and made my escape to the woods. I ached for the thrill of the run all day, as Bam had his party for Ape outside. It had been interesting and entertaining, a true Margera party in its own rite. I had a mini concert and we had a small get together of a few of Ape's friends and Bam' crew. It had been a fun day, but now I was free. Running through the woods and being my own man, or wolf in this case, and happy. It was one of those moments when silence would not suffice and not being able to contain myself, I howled in joy. I howled for the love I had for Bam, for Bam's understanding that one of these days he will know all of the painful secrets I hide, and that one of these days he will be mine.

Above the stars seemed to grow brighter as well, as if they were celebrating with me. Not only was this Ape's birthday, it signified a grand total of three years I had been free. Three years ago I ran and fought for my freedom and every time I change form, every time I run I am reminded of how free I truly am now. But I am also reminded of those awful years I had spent being a slave to the one known as Satu Lumi. But that is a story for another time, for now I just want to be lost in my own joy.

Part 4: Castle Bam

Ryan Dunn watched as Ville ran into the woods again. Every night he had been at Castle Bam, Ville had run off as soon as everyone fell asleep and was back at dawn. Ryan took a swig of his beer and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. He would wait all night for Ville to return if he had to, he would find out where Ville was running off to.

The hours crept by and Ryan sat at the little table waiting for Ville to return. All night he heard howls and other assorted noises that would usually not be heard coming form the woods, but Ryan stayed where he was and when the sun began to peek out from between the trees Ryan saw Ville making the break from the woods to the house. Standing up, Ryan walked over to where Ville would see him, and walked to a point between the woods and the house and stopped calling Ville's name.

Ville jogged up to Ryan, his face flushed from running. "Terve." He said, out of breath.

"Where were you?" Ryan asked.

"Why? Is Bam awake? Did he have another nightmare? Oh, fuck!" Ville said, panicking slightly and looking up at the general direction Bam's room was.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked, grabbing hold of Ville's shoulder to keep him from running off in search of a terrified Bam.

"You mean Bam hasn't told you that he's been having nightmares lately?" Ville challenged.

"No, but why does that matter?" Ryan asked, irritated, "I asked where you were."

"Obviously I was in the woods."

"Why?"

"Why not? Is it against the laws of Pennsylvania?"

"You don't have to be an ass, Valo."

"You could mind your own damned business."

Ryan stared up at the taller man. "Why are you here?"

"Because unlike you, I have a very tiring job that keeps me on the road all of the time and I have virtually no down time. I needed a vacation. Good enough for you?" Ville snapped and stormed off inside the house.

Ville raced upstairs to Bam's room. The skateboarding hellion was fast asleep and as far as Ville could tell he wasn't having nightmares. Sighing in relief, Ville gently crawled in bed next to his friend.

Sleepily Bam opened his eyes, and looked up at Ville. "Where'd ya go, Willa?" He asked groggily.

"I had to use the rest room, darling." Ville said, stroking Bam's hair.

"Kay." The younger male yawned and went back to sleep.

Later

After Bam had fully waken up and had a shower, we hung out downstairs in the Pirate Bar, deciding what was for breakfast.

"Pancake cake!" Bam said eagerly.

"Hmmm…"

"Pancake cake!" He cheered again.

"Well…" Ville started and was about to give a reason why he didn't think pancake cake would be the best idea at the moment, simply because he didn't feel like making it, his cell phone rang. The ring tone was Lost Boys, telling Ville Jussi was calling him.

"Hello?" Ville asked, confused as to why he would be calling at this time of day, well night in Finland.

"Ville! Thank God!" Jussi said, his voice shaking.

"What's wrong, love?"

"She's found us! She know where we are and she's coming!" Jussi said franticly.

"Does Lauri know?" Ville asked calmly. He couldn't risk Bam knowing about the biggest secret in his life yet.

"He's the one who told me! He said he's been trying to get a hold of you for hours!"

"I was running!" Ville said, his voice strained.

"What are we going to do?!" The ounger spiky haired male asked, panic stricken.

"I don't know! What does Lauri think?"

"He says we should run."

"Then why don't we? We ran before…"

"And she found us! I Think she's known all along where we were, she was just biding her time."

Bam looked over at Ville. His body was rigid and his bright green eyes, usually so alive and vibrant seemed lost and dead. And there was something off about the conversation as well. Bam was confused nothing was making any sense. Ville always seemed unafraid of anything, and now he was acting as if his life was over. What was going on?

"Jussi, calm down! I'm sure…" Ville started but Jussi cut him off.

"She went to his house, Ville! She was waiting for him on the couch!" Jussi said, his voice rising an octave.

"Where is he?" Ville asked, anger fairing.

"He's fine for now. She wanted us to know she knows." Jussi said, sensing danger. Ville could get destructive when he got angry, and he didn't think Bam would like it much if Bam's house was destroyed.

"What about Bam?" Ville asked.

At the sound of his name, Bam looked up. Just like a dog.

"That's where things get complicated…" Jussi said, choosing his words carefully. "She knows about him as well and…" At that moment Ville let out a very menacing growl.

"She knows about Bammie?" The Finn asked through clenched teeth.

"Did you seriously think you could hide him from her?" Jussi sighed, trying to make Ville see nothing could be hidden from her.

"I tried! Spells, enchantments, anything to make him all but invisible!" Ville said. "I went to Pauli, he did it for me!"

"Pauli is good, but not good enough. Her magic is powerful."

Ville sighed, trying not to get to upset. "How long do we have before her patience wears out?"

There was a long pause. "She will come for you in two months." Jussi said, certain.

"Perfect. I should have him by then."

"So you are going to go through with this? Jyrki doesn't think it will work, you aren't strong enough. Are you sure you don't want him to do it for you?"

"No I want to do this. And thanks for the heads up."

Ville hung up the phone and sighed. Bam looked over at his friend, his blue eyes wide with curiosity and deep with compassion. Whatever Jussi had said had shaken Ville to the core and Bam was going to find out what it was even if he had to call the Finn himself.

Part 5: Ville

Bam was getting more stubborn about sleeping, scared of the nightmares I would expect, but finally he did fall asleep and I made my escape to the woods.

I knew why these nightmares keep occurring, but I just can't do anything about it. Pauli's magical abilities don't cover constant nightmares. If they did I would have called him about them a long time ago.

Shaking my head to clear all of the thoughts that would be concerned with her, I changed form to wolf and continued running. Nothing was going to ruin these last months I had, not even the threat of my creator. I was going to be free if it the last thing I do.

As I ran I thought of all of the things that made me happy, the only way I knew to block her out of my thoughts. Bam was going to be mine. Bam was going to be apart of my world. Jussi and Lauri were safe. My nights were no longer going to be lonely. And of course I was free.

To every bit of happiness there is a drawback, of course and I was willing to pay the dept off with my life if I had to, but Bam will be with me one of these nights and we will run into the horizon, not bothering to look back, and not caring what lies ahead. Together we will be bound to the night forever and I will not be alone any longer.

Tonight I howl for the happy thoughts of days to come and I prowl the darkness for Bam. Nothing can separate us, and there is no turning back.

AN/ Another one done. Please tell me what you think, and what I can improve on. Any advice is welcome.

The inspiration for this chapter is From Dusk Till Dawn from The 69 Eyes.

The information I found about Bohemia is in this link:


End file.
